Komplikatorka/Transkrypt
Penny: Tak... Pan Stone zażyczył sobie zjeść śniadanie na białym niedźwiedziu. Czy możesz się tym zająć? Lokaj: Ee... zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. Czy coś jeszcze? Penny: Tak. Wskazane byłyby nocne loty. Jego krokodyl Fang nie znosi latać w dzień. Bob: Penny, mam świetny pomysł na sprzedaż nowego albumu. Jagged będzie gościem w programie na żywo. Penny: Jestem pewna, że Jagged się nie zgodzi. Nie, nie, nie, to nie było do pana. Potwierdzam lot. Wielkie dzięki. Zaraz oddzwonię. Bob, czekaj... Jagged: Penny, czy pamiętałaś, żeby zamówić makaron dla Fanga? Penny: O-oczywiście. Już się tym zajmuję, Jagged. Ech. Bob: Ten album to będzie platyna, ale musisz mi zaufać. André: Bardzo przepraszam, ale absolutnie nie mogę pozwolić, aby państwa krokodyl poruszał się po moim hotelu samopas. Penny: Przepraszam panie burmistrzu. Tak? Jagged: Co?! Co ty wymyśliłeś? Penny: Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Jagged: Mam być gościem w jakimś „Rockmen szuka żony”?! To nie ma nic wspólnego z rockiem. Moi fani na to nawet nie spojrzą. Bob: Fani będą zachwyceni, bo tak właśnie działa współczesny marketing. Jagged: O nie, jestem gwiazdą rock and rolla, Bob. Lokaj: Bardzo panią przepraszam, ale nie da się załatwić białego niedźwiedzia. Czy w zamian może być kucyk? Jagged: Jestem szanowanym artystą. I nie mów mi tu o jakimś marketingu. Nie zniżę się do poziomu takich tanich programików. Mam swoją godność. Penny: Kucyk będzie okej. Czy możecie dorzucić jeszcze trochę makaronu? Dzięki. Nie, nie ty. Spokojnie, nie będzie żadnych kucyków. Tylko krokodyl. Bob: Przestań się kłócić Jagged. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, weźmiesz udział w programie. Jagged: Serio? A niby jak mnie do tego zmusisz? Penny: Oddzwonię. Jagged: Koniec tematu mój drogi. Penny: Psyt. Jest propozycja udziału w programie „Takie buty”. Jagged: No jasne. I to jest prawdziwie rock and rollowy pomysł. Penny jesteś super. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Alec: Witam w programie „Takie buty”. Oglądacie na żywo nowy odcinek, a gościem dziś jest niepowtarzalny Jagged Stone! Jagged: Rock and roll! Tak! Alec: Wejdzie dziś w buty piekarza! Jagged: Hej rockersi. Alec: A oto pan Tom Dupain, który ugości nas w swojej piekarni. Najlepszej w całym Paryżu. Tom: Cha, cha. Yy... Dzień dobry. Sabine: Przepraszam. Może gorącego croissanta? Nie jestem pewna, kochanie, czy to dobry pomysł z tym programem. Marinette: Pewnie, że dobry, mamo. Zresztą Jagged sam wybrał to miejsce. Wiesz, jaka to świetna reklama dla naszej piekarni? A tata zostanie gwiazdą telewizyjną. Sabine: Cóż. Na razie jest strzępkiem nerwów. Tom: Nie, nie. Więc masz tę energię. Jagged, ale postaraj się to robić z wyczuciem. Hej. Spróbuj o tak. Penny: Uspokój się, Fang. Marinette: Wszystko w porządku, proszę pani? Penny: Tak, tak. Ten program to był mój pomysł i Jagged mi całkowicie zaufał, więc chciałabym, żeby wszystko się udało. Alec: Powiedz nam, jakie to uczucie wejść w buty piekarza? Jagged: Cudownie. Zobaczcie jaką sobie wypiekłem pyszną gitarę. Rock and roll na całego. Mąka, jajka, masło! Penny: He, he. Sabine: Proszę powiedzieć, jak to jest pracować z taką gwiazdą? Sprawia sympatyczne wrażenie. Penny: O tak. On jest cudowny. Y... y... to znaczy... tak. Jest w porządku. Tom i Jagged: Mąka, jajka, mało. Plagg: Nie no, błagam. Położysz wreszcie ser na tym chlebie, czy nie? A ty w ogóle od kiedy lubisz ten program? Adrien: Ten odcinek kręcą u Marinette. Tom i Jagged: Tak brzmi piekarski rock and roll. Jagged: Hej Marinette, moja ulubienico. Dołącz do naszego zespołu. Ale super, że możemy razem spędzić ten dzień. Marinette ma wielki talent, wiecie? Robiła grafikę na mój nowy album, a jest dopiero nastolatką. Alec: Łał, imponujące. Artystyczna rodzina. U córki talent plastyczny, a u ojca talent piekarski. A propos, co nam dziś upieczesz, Tom? Tom: Ee... a może czekoladowe croissanty? Podałabyś nam worek mąki, kochanie? Marinette: Jasne tato. Mam. O-o. Jagged: Ej, patrzcie. Wyglądam jak duch. Rockowy duch. Cha, cha. Alec: Jak widać zrobienie ciasta to bułka z masłem. Zostańcie z nami, wracamy zaraz po przerwie. Kamerzysta: I cięcie! Alec: Hej Bob. Bob: Alec! Widzę, że idzie wam znakomicie. Marinette: Bardzo przepraszam. Jagged: Nie ma za co, Marinette. Penny: Gdzie tutaj jest jakaś łazienka? Marinette: Na górze. Penny: Dzięki. Tom: No dobra. Musimy sprzątnąć ten bałagan. Penny: Jesteś pewien, że to tu? Jagged: Powiedziała „na górze”. Penny: Zaraz. To nie jest łazienka. Jagged: To pewnie pokój Marinette. Fajny. I jest umywalka. Bob: Mamy wspaniałą oglądalność. Kamerzysta: Alec, wchodzimy za 30 sekund. Alec: Gdzie jest Jagged? Marinette: W łazience na górze. Alec: Dzięki. Chodźcie. Improwizujemy. Jagged: O rany. Patrz. Ta dziewczyna ma niesamowity talent. Ej. Znam tego gościa. Rock to ty, Jagged. Penny: Musimy wracać na dół. Jagged: Wiem, spokojnie. Wyluzuj Penny. Kamerzysta: Tu jest. Dobra, kręcimy. Trzy. Dwa. Jeden. Alec: Przed państwem podobnie Jagged Stone, który wszedł w buty piekarza. Zobaczymy jak gwiazda rocka otrzepuje się z mąki. Jagged: Ej, ona ma więcej zdjęć tego kolesia niż moich. Widzę. Że córka piekarza ma ogniste serce. Plagg: Kto by pomyślał? Kolejna wielbicielka. Jagged: Oj, młodzieńcza miłość jest tak słodka. Chyba napiszę o tym piosenkę. Marinette: Hy! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Sabine: Kochanie. Marinette: Nie, nie, nie, nie... Tikki: Spokojnie, Marinette. Nic takiego się nie stało. Marinette: Właśnie, że się stało. To dla mnie katastrofa. Wszystkim powiedziałam, żeby dziiaj oglądali ten program. Adrienowi też. Zobaczy te zdjęcia i dowie się, że jestem w nim zakochana. Tikki: Ale chyba tego chcesz. Marinette: Nie. Nie w taki sposób. Co wy robicie w moim pokoju? Penny: Przepraszam, Marinette, nie mogłam znaleźć łazienki. Jagged: Hej, Marinette, może chcesz mój autograf na plakacie? Marinette: Ee, nie. Chcę, żeby wszyscy stąd wyszli. A ty przestań kręcić. Niech pani coś zrobi. Penny: Słyszeliście Marinette? Lektorka: Bezpieczeństwo i komfort... Kamerzysta: Ej, Penny. Właśnie przerwałaś transmisję. Penny: Przepraszam. Marinette: Nie, błagam, najpierw stąd wyjdźcie. Proszę. Alec: Penny, gramy na żywo. Daj kabel. Jagged: Penny, czy ta mąka była organiczna? Wiesz, że jestem uczulony na nieorganiczną mąkę. Alec: Penny, daj kabel. Bob: Penny, czy rozumiesz, że teraz nie ma wizji? Jagged: Daj mi chusteczkę. Marinette: Penny, nie. Wygoń ich z mojego pokoju. Bob: Penny, co się z tobą dzieje? Jagged: Penny, mówiłaś, że to zadanie będzie proste jak drut. Penny: STIO! MAM TEGO DOŚĆ! NATYCHMIAST WSZYSCY NA GÓŁ! RAZ! DWA! TRZY! Marinette: Ach... Penny: Na dół! I to już! Bob: Jaki niby masz plam? Penny: Za 5 minut widzimy się na dole. Bob: Ale Penny... Penny: Za 5 minut! Ach... Władca Ciem: Oddana asystentka zaczyna tracić nerwy. Dla mnie to doskonała okazja. Leć do niej, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nią. Komplikatorko, jestem Władca Ciem. Przez całe życie troska o innych i gotowość do rozwiązywania cudzych problemów były dla ciebie najważniejsze. Ale dziś zdejmuję z ciebie ten ciężar. Od tego momentu zajmiesz się stwarzaniem problemów wszystkich wokół. Komplikatorka: Podoba mi się plan, Władco Ciem. Co mam tu na liście do zrobienia? Ach, no tak. Muszę zadbać o Jaggeda. Cha, cha, cha... Marinette: Stanę się pośmiewiskiem w szkole, w internecie i w całym mieście! A najgorsze, że Adrien już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwie. To jest katastrofa, katastrofa, katastrofa, katakta... Tikki: Uspokój się. Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. Marinette: Naprawdę? Tikki: Oczywiście. Z resztą i tak już nic nie zrobisz. To program na żywo. Marinette: O nie. To jest katastrofa, katastrofa... Tikki: Oj Marinette. Marinette: ...katastrofa, katastrofa, kata... Bob: No dobra, wracamy do naszej pracy. Czak, czak. Alec: Okej, uwaga. Jagged i pan Dupain wracają na stanowiska. Wchodzimy za pięć... cztery... trzy... Tom: Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz. Lepiej to przerwijmy. Bob: Co? Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał? Sabine: Nie może być tak, że włazicie wszędzie z kamerą, nie szanując naszej prywatności. Nasza córka bardzo się tym wszystkim zdenerwowała. To jest niedopuszczalne. Bob: Mamy świetną oglądalność. Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy teraz nagle przerwali. Prawda Jagged? Jagged: A-a-apsik! Bob: Właśnie. Słyszał pan? Sabine: Jak ty śmiesz!? Natychmiast żądam przeprosin. Tom: Kochanie, co się stało? Bob: Hej, czy ty szukasz kłopotów? Tom: Cha, cha. Cha. Nie mam zamiaru udawać przed kamerą, bo teraz to pan przeholował. Marinette: Tata? Sabine: Ani się waż podnieść rękę na mojego męża. Jagged: Ojej, co tu się dzieje? To duch! To duch. To duch. Gdzie jest Penny? Penny! Bob: Czy przypadkiem ta piekarnia nie jest nawiedzona przez duchy? Komplikatorka: Cześć Jagged. Jagged: Aaaa! Kto to był?! Gdzie jest Penny?! Penny! Komplikatorka: Już nie ma Penny na zawołanie, gdy tylko pojawią się kłopoty, Jagged. Od teraz będzie wam towarzyszyła Komplikatorka. I już zadba o to, żeby kłopotów było pod dostatkiem. Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha... Marinette: To Penny? Tikki: Penny tak bardzo starała się wszystkim dogodzić, że stała się idealnym łupem dla Włądcy Ciem. Marinette: To jednak był kiepski pomysł, żeby tutaj wpuścić ekipę. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Adrien: Najwyższy czas, żeby Czarny Kot skoczył do piekarni. Plagg: I przyniósł świeżą bagietkę dla mnie. Ja tak kocham camembert na chlebusiu. Adrien: Jesteś fruwającym łakomczuchem. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Komplikatorka: Nadchodzą niezłe komplikacje, Jagged. Tom: Do widzenia z mojej piekarni. Jagged: Penny, przestać. To, to nie jest... apsiu... Rock and roll. Komplikatorka: Mam w nosie twój rock and roll, Jagged. Dla mnie liczy się haos. I mam dla ciebie specjalny hit. Alec: Jesteście świadkami narodzić super-złoczyńcy na żywo. Komplikatorka: Transmisja zakończona. Cha, cha, cha... Nadja: Jesteśmy przed piekarnią okupowaną przez nowego złoczyńcę. Czarny Kot: Hejka wszystkim. Już ja się tym zajmę. To dla mnie bułka z masłem. KOTAKLI... Komplikatorka: Chcesz pobawić się w wybawcę? Ale dzisiaj nikogo nie ocalisz. Biedronka: Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? Czarny Kot: Miło mi cię widzieć? Dasz się dziś zaprosić na ciacho, kropeczko? Biedronka: Nie nazywaj mnie kropeczką. Za mną. Czarny Kot: Ojej. Ale dużo tych zdjęć. Biedronka: Proponuję zwiedzanie odłożyć na później, dobra? Przepraszam. Przecież mówiłam, że później. Czarny Kot: Uważaj! Biedronka: Akuma ukryła się w długopisie. Komplikatorka: Spróbujcie mnie złapać. Czarny Kot: Co teraz zrobimy? Nie mamy szans jej złapać, skoro nie można jej dotknąć. Biedronka: Jej siła jest też jej słabością. Uda nam się jej złapać, kiedy będzie chciała nas dotknąć. Czarny Kot: O... Y.... To twoja ręka. No jasne. Biedronka: Bądź czujny. Prawdopodobnie jest gdzieś w tym pokoju. Jeśli chce mieć nasze Miracula, nie może pozostać nieuchwytna. Czarny Kot: Najważniejsze, żeby złapać jej długopis. Biedronka: Jeśli chcemy złapać jej akumę, musimy działaś szybko. Mam cię! Komplikatorka: No to mamy już połowę sukcesu, moja Biedronko. Biedronka: Nie! Władca Ciem: Świetnie ci idzie, Komplikatorko. Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Komplikatorka: A niech to. Czarny Kot: W ostatniej chwili, co nie? Przynajmniej poznalibyśmy wreszcie nasze sekretne tożsamości. Choć wolałbym w innych okolicznościach. Biedronka: Z tym jeszcze poczekajmy. Najpierw załatwmy Komplikatorkę i Władcę Ciem. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Rozbity talerz? To dziwne. Zupełnie nie wiem jak go użyć. Czarny Kot: Może wyjęcie kolczyka osłabiło twoją moc? Biedronka: Moja moc musi zadziałać. Już wszystko rozumiem. Pora to posklejać. Czarny Kot: Żartujesz sobie? Dobra. Przyszliśmy do ciebie. Biedronka: Uważaj Czarny Kocie, ona może się zjawić właściwie z każdej strony. Czarny Kot: Nigdzie jej nie widzę. Sprawdzę na dachu. Poczekaj. Biedronka: Nie, nie zostawiaj mnie samej. Mam tylko talerz do samoobrony. Na pomoc! Władca Ciem: Brawo Komplikatorko. Zabierz jej Miraculum! Komplikatorka: Co? Biedronka: Jakieś kłopoty? Czarny Kot: Oj, moja biedna kropeczka. Czyżby znów jakaś niegrzeczna fanka nie chciała się od ciebie odczepić? Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale tylko ja się mogę kleić do tej pani. Komplikatorka: O nie! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Tłum: Hura! Penny: Co? Co się stało? Gdzie jest Jagged? Biedronka: Zawsze wszystkim pomagasz i martwisz się o innych. Może zadbajmy dla odmiany o pani. Powiedz, jak się czujesz. Penny: Już dobrze. Dziękuję Biedronko. Biedronka: Ups, musimy lecieć. Rock and roll. Czarny Kot: Rock and roll. Biedronka: Uf, cóż. Ale było gorąco. Chyba dziś nie poznasz mojej sekretnej tożsamości. Czarny Kot: Ale ja już wiem kim jesteś. Dziewczyną moich marzeń. Biedronka: He, he, he. Niemądry kotek. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Marinette: He, he, he. Mamo, tato. Sabine: Marinette. Tom: Jesteś cała? Marinette: No jasne. Ukryłam się w łazience na górze. Bob: Penny. Penny: Cześć wszystkim. Jagged: Penny! Oj Penny. Jak się cieszę, że znów cię widzę i to bez tego strasznego przebrania. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Jesteś najlepsza. Sabine: Dobrego dnia, kochanie. Marinette: Pa, mamo! Tikki: Wszystko gra, Marinette? Marinette: Już nigdy w życiu nie będę namawiać rodziców na żaden program w naszym domu. Tikki: Chyba, że zechcesz zdradzić całemu światu swoje sekrety. Marinette: Wystarczy, że przez kilka dni nie będę się wychylać, a na pewno wszyscy zapomną co się stało. Szczególnie Adrien. Uf. Na szczęście nie zauważył mnie. Adrien: Cześć Marinette. Marinette: Aaa! Adrien: Jak tam leci? Po tym co się stało u ciebie wczoraj, martwiłem się, że... Marinette: O, czyli oglądałeś ten program? He, he... ja... ee... Słuchaj. To co widziałeś tam wczoraj, te zajęcia w moim pokoju... Adrien: Mówisz o zdjęciach? Marinette: Zadęcia. No właśnie. To nie tak jak myślisz. Wiesz, interesuję się modą i... mm... Adrien: Czy ty mnie kłamiesz? Marinette: No co ty? Nie jesteś w moim stylu. Znaczy... jasne, bardzo cię lubię, no ale... wcale nie tak. No wiesz. Cha, cha, cha. Cha, cha. Adrien: He, he. Żartowałem. Rozumiem. Nie martw się. Kiedyś miałem mnóstwo fanów, a moje zdjęcia były wszędzie. Nawet najbardziej w niespodziewanych miejscach. Marinette: He, he, he. To tak, jakby ktoś miałby twoje zdjęcie pod łóżkiem, co? Adrien: Właśnie. Tak sobie myślę, że jak tak kręci cię koda, to może chciałabyś wpaść na moją sesję? Marinette: Na serio?! Tak na pa... gra... naprawdę? Adrien: Szczerzę, to tam jest potwornie nudno, ale gdybyś przyszła, byłoby zdecydowanie fajniej. Co ty na to? Marinette: No jasne! Tak! Dziękuję, Adrien. Adrien: Dam znać gdzie i kiedy. Do zobaczenia w klasie. To miłe mieć ciebie w gronie fanów. Tikki: Spokojnie, Marinette. Możesz już oddychać. Marinette: Hy! Właśnie zaprosił mnie na swoją sesję! Tikki: Tak. Cudownie. I nawet dałaś radę wykrztusić z siebie jakieś zdanie. Marinette: Oj przestań, to nie jest zabawne. Tikki: Prawda, masz rację. To nie jest zabawne. Marinette i Tikki: Cha, cha, cha, cha... Zobacz też... en:Troublemaker/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2